danielxfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel X
Daniel X is the main character of the Daniel X Series. He first appeared in the novel The Dangerous Days of Daniel X. Powers Daniel is one of the rare Alparians with the ability to "create," as he describes it. He uses his mind and imagination to create images of his long-dead family and friends when he needs company. These images seem to be corporeal and are able to aid Daniel throughout the series. He can also create anything he can understand at the sub-atomic level, and transform it as well. He also has telepathy demonstrating when he made an insect talk and dance. He is able to levitate objects and erase memories, has "super strength" and can run at "super speed". He has superhuman endurance shown when he was able to take beatings from thugs like they were "nothing at all." Along with those he has the ability to "time travel" when he feels great heat emotion and completely stop time. He can also destroy things if he concentrates long enough and emotionally feels that he can and wants to, and can make people see things that they don't want to see or aren't really there. He can also shape-shift. Although he has a major weakness: he cannot use his abilities if he becomes emotionally unstable. He is also able to shape-shift his body into various forms. Personality Due to his "overpowered" nature, Daniel tends to be very thick-headed when it comes to using his powers responsibly. He often ignores suggestions and tends to do things his way, which led to some very tough, even awkward, situations. Another is that he needs to concentrate to create objects effectively. This means he has to visualize, feel, and know the full information of the object he is creating. Therefore, any distractions such as pain, loud noises, dizziness, headaches, and his allies can stop his creation power. Occupation Daniel inherited his occupation as an Alien Hunter from his parents, who were killed by The Prayer when he was three years old. He travels the world demolishing the world's most dangerous aliens. Role In Series Main Series ''The Dangerous Days of Daniel X'' In the beginning of the series he is 15 years old. He is an alien hunter from another planet, Alpar Nok. Daniel's goal throughout the novels is to work his way up The List and eventually defeat The Prayer and avenge his parents' death at its hands. ''Daniel X: Watch the Skies'' Daniel's New Mission is to Defeat Number 5 and 21 in Holliswood before he destroys the population for his TV show Endertainment ''Daniel X: Demons and Druids Number Three on the List of Alien Trivia *Daniel does not seem to have any "real" or "human" friends in book 1-4. At one point in his childhood on Alpar Nok, he had a [[Drang|''drang]] with four children by the names of Emma, Joe, Will, and Dana, but they were killed in their school during FirstStrike. Sources *Photo: none *General info: from various sources, including but not limited to: **The physical books (primary source) siblings *Graff X, Daniel's father, helped him realize that he could stop-turn back time in book 3 of the manga. killed by Prayer. *Atrelda x, Daniel's mother, was supposedly pregnant with daniels little sister when she was killed by the Prayer. *'Pork Chop' X, a nickname that Daniel gave to his sister, who he never knew. she is just about as teasing as any little sister could be, and enjoys teasing Daniel. *Blaleen X, Daniel's grandmother who saved him after getting shot with the Opus 24/24 magnum. she is a gardener who introduced him to the survivors of their planet. she enjoys helping Daniel. *Lylah X, his cousin. *Kraffleprog X, Atrelda's brother and Daniel's uncle. * Other Alparians include Bem and his sister Kulay. *Chordata, Daniel's elephant friend from Alpar Nok. She speaks to him through telepathy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists